Into The Pines
by PhantomBlueDawn
Summary: Into The Woods and Gravity Falls crossover one-shot. [Bill Cipher X Dipper Pines] Rated M for adult situations.


Disclaimer: I don't own Into The Woods or Gravity Falls, I own nothing.

Dipper walked calmly out of the bakery as the childless couple, Lazy Susan and her husband waved to the boy after handing him a yummy donut saying growing boys need to eat! The woman wished to have a son like him but since she couldn't have her own Dipper was like her very own.

"You be careful out there!" She called out warning him. Dip smiled at the two, wishing them the best before going into the woods hoping the bread for his Grunkle Stan would make him feel better. The eighteen year old took the time to glance at the trees appreciate the scenery he remember exploring looking for mysteries until one day his great uncle forbid him to stray too far from the path. The boy always thought of himself as to being manly but secretly love singing, picking flowers and writing poems. He hummed to himself while skipping and wrapped the red hooded cape more around himself as the fog came rolling in through the pine trees making it seem more eerie. He soon found himself very lost in the woods a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched as the red blur darted around blindy in panic trying to figure out which direction he should take only to be going deeper in the dark forest the sun was about to set.

Dipper went to a weird looking tree the branches were all twisted up and their standing in the darkness was a shady figure.

"Who are you, stop with the hiding, I know you're there!" Dipper yelled but then took a few steps back as a man wearing yellow suit and top hat stepped into view. He leaned on his cane smiling at the boy before he spoken in greeting.

"Good day, Pine Tree!" He said spinning his cane into a twirl as he leaned against the roots before his blue eyes met with chocolate browns Dipper looked away feeling uncomfortable as a slight blush made it's way to his cheeks.

"Uh... Yeah, um, Good Day to you too, Mister Wolf!" Dipper says fake cheerful, rubbing his neck before gripping the basket he was carrying with both hands ignoring those blue eyes that would not stop starring at him. He went to keep walking but the so called wolf wouldn't give up Bill wagged his gray fluff of a tail. He went behind the feminine looking boy following like a lost puppy wanting to hear more of the soft angelic voice that touched his gray ears at hear such a lovely sound.

"Why ya in such a rush, wither away, so hurriedly?" He questioned as he towered over the small form in response to that Dipper looked over his shoulder stopping for a bit.

"I'm going to the Mystery Shack to visit my Grunkle Stan." He said before turning to look in front of him only to find Bill before him making the younger man jump back as the older man's face was so close to his own. He almost trip if in were not for the male to keep him steady by his shoulder.

"What is in the basket, Kiddo?" The older man asked grinned teasingly making the browned haired boy gulp no where to avoid those piering blue eyes again. He felt his cheeks heated up even more noticable this time figuring the man in front of him now knew it too.

"I-It's B-b-bread f-for my G-grunkle!" He stuttered out only for his face to bloom into a nice rose color as the man before him. The blonde went back to grinning at him, Dipper felt like this man already knows about everything but the boy told him anyways putting on a friendly smile saying with that fake cheerfulness not letting this creepy wolf freak him out.

"Where might your Grunkle live?" He asked looking the younger man over the boy turned looking towards the path saying to Bill getting easily distracted.

"A league quarter further into the woods." the wolf took a sniff deeply his scent as suspected the boy smelled of pines then let him go the young man fell on his butt then glared up at the wolf. The wolf smiled evilly Dipper got to his feet frowning at the male before him dusting off his red coat hating that it gotten dirty his mother made it for him. The seething boy stumbled away.

You are missing all the flowers, The sunset won't set for hours, take your time!" He singed spinning the boy around making the Pines boy quite dizzy but he knew that the wolf was lieing through his teeth knowing you should trust no one. He pulled himself from the man's grip walking away also singing himself must have something to do with the magical place.

"My Grunkle Stan once said, stay straight ahead, Not to delay or your being misled!" Dipper dodged world around him turned gray as if time stopped then the man was near him again singing showing him a illusion of singing birds that chirped happily Dipper stared at it curiously.

"Hark and hush, the birds are singin' sweetly, You'll miss em' completely!" Dipper ran away from the crazy creep the man started to flout in the air after the running scared boy the world around the younger man started to darken into nightmares.

He flouted in front of the younger boy posed laying on his side in the air blocking the boy's way of escape Dip rolled his eyes, Dipper finally woke up laying on the ground dusting himself off for the second time that day. He walked away from the man wanting him to go get lost instead huffing as the pest was following him again.

"Any path you take there are plenty left to exploring let me be your guide my dear. You just think of it, without company it would be consider quite boring, look what you are ignoring!" He said showing the younger man a field of flowers making Dipper gasp in awe at the sight. He ran over to start picking a bouquet for his sick great uncle the wolf watched on pondering over his plans to have his mate singing again.

He singed. The wolf showed Dipper a blue rose it was like the blue flames he has that engulf the dumb fools that make deals. Bill smiled showing his sharp fangs at the young man that shakily took it from him. He stared thoughtful at it and smiled at the older man making his frozen heart beat a bit. The wolf winked at the boy having a creepy grin on his face making the brown haired guy feel uncomfortable again. *He give me the creeps but he seems oh so nice!*

Goodbye, Mister wolf!" the boy called back behind him at the man, who blue eyes transformed into glowing yellow eyes with cat like slits in the darkness.

"Goodbye, Little Pine tree and Hello!" He said vanishing from the forrest laughing.

HOURS LATER

Dipper arrived to the shack the door was left open swinging in the wind, crossing over a small bridge carefully he walked to it going inside making his way to the kitchen grabbing something to eat. Dip heard a noise from the bedroom going in there, he pulled back the curtain revealingBill.

"I will only ask this once what did you do to my Grunkle Stan?!"

Now come over here it's getting kind of lonely!" He said patting the the bed side Dipper look at the man uncle was gone.

My little Pine Tree, I'm all powerful nothing will stand in my way from getting what I want in this dimension." The dream demon wolf says.

" The names Bill Cipher you belong to me even your soul, we're mates." The boy looked at the man shaking his head no it couldn't be true.

" I love you, Doll you make eternity worth existing!"

Bill collapsed beside his new mate pulling Dipper closer to him kissing the boy's head watching him sleep.

Five Years Later

"Hey, daddy look I found flowers you like them!" The little blue eyed boy asked him looking up at the older blonde the man shook his head laughing as the family of three were having a picnic out in the forrest.

"You are so much like your mother aren't you!" He asked cooing, picking up the kid nuzzled him making the small boy laugh.

"What wrong with him being like me?!" The Dipper demanded taking it the wrong way. The blond told the child to go play then when they were alone he looked to Dipper pulling his smaller mate into his lap wrapping his tail around the brown hair boy's waist.

"Oh nothings wrong you just look so adorable when you get all pouty! I love having two Pine Trees instead of one.

"I am not adorable call me manley" Dipper said blushing before the demon next to him burst out laughing making the frown on his mate's deepen. The blonde wiped a tear from his eye then pulled the mate into a kiss.

The brown eyes softened he hugged the blonde to him making the older male delighted, the little boy came rushing over to them pouncing on his parents laughing they both smiled fondly at the child watching fall asleep in his mother's arms Dipper cradled him to his chest, Bill wrapped his long arms around both his mate and child protectively. Dipper whispered a I love you to Bill leaning against him looking up at the clouds.

"I love you too, Pine Tree!" He said cheerfully on that day everything was just perfect.


End file.
